Hairy Hooligan Tribe
The Hairy Hooligan Tribe, sometimes known as the Hooligan Tribe, is the tribe of vikings that live on the Isle of Berk. Until the events of ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'', as the tribe left their ancestral home and stared anew on an island they named New Berk. Appearance Personality As vikings, they are violent, thick-headed and stubborn. They love the thrill of battle, ready to spring a weapon out of nowhere and inflict injury from things like war to insignificant matters like a mutual despute. They can be considered rather tame in comparison to other vikings, and are usually the ones who are challenged by other tribes. This could be due to the efforts of their Chief Stoick, who always keeps the peace due to their respect for him. In their history, the tribe held a long-standing opinion to all dragons: extremely dangerous, kill on sight. They are trained since birth to kill dragons and are proud of it. However, after Hiccup made peace between the dragons, the tribe switched gears quickly, and even become destraught and confused when they left without warning around the holidays. They are also easily swayed by public opinion, town pariah Mildew being able to drive them into a frenzy against the dragons and Toothless almost instantly multiple times. While stubborn, they are not afraid to admit when they are wrong, showering the Haddock household with goodies for trying to drive Toothless away when they thought he was the reason behind a destructive thunderstorm. Known Tribe Members *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Stoick the Vast (Deceased) *Valka/Valhallarama *Astrid Hofferson/Haddock *Zephyr Haddock *Nuffink Haddock *Snotlout Jorgenson *Spitelout Jorgenson *Fishlegs Ingerman *Tuffnut Thorston *Ruffnut Thorston *Mulch *Bucket *Gustav Larson *Hoark the Haggard *"Fearless" Finn Hofferson *Silent Sven *Ack *Stakard *Hildegard *Dogsbreath the Duhbrain *Phlegma the Fierce *Mildew (Formerly) *Alvin the Treacherous (Formerly) *Hamish I (Deceased) *Hamish II (Deceased) *Stoick's Grandfather (Deceased) *Stoick's Father (Deceased) *Bork the Bold (Deceased) *Eret (Former Outsider) Powers and Abilities While none of them possess any magical or supernatural powers, the tribe is notable for their strength and endurance, being able to live on Berk for hundreds of years and thrive despite the threat of dragon raids and enemy tribes. Weapons As vikings, the tribe is known for their warrior spirit, being skilled in numerous weapons including swords, axes, bows, crossbows, catapults, nets, and so on. It is notable that they find shields to be invaluable in battle, saying that if they had to pick between a shield or a weapon, they would choose the shield. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III While they all have a profound respect for their chief, the opposite seems apparent for Hiccup. In the beginning, they all held contempt for him, seeing him as a walking disaster to the point where they all willingly volunteered to help Stoick find the nest when he told them that they would have to look after him should they stay behind. Soon enough, when Hiccup starts showing promise in the ring, they start cheering him on, becoming his fans. They all seemed incredibly happy to see him alive and awake after killing the Red Death, and even consider him the expert in dragon behaviour. While they don't show any animosity to him, they also seem to have very little respect for him. Everytime he is made stand-in chief, they seem to ignore all of his decisions and refuse to listen to him. It is likely that this is no longer a problem when he officially became chief. Jack Frost As vikings, the Hairy Hooligan Tribe are worshippers of the Nordic Pantheon and would have heard of the figure of Jokul Frosti (the Scandinavian name for Jack Frost), making the likelyhood of them being able to see him very apparent. Despite this, it is also likely that most of the adults won't see him. Merida DunBroch In ''Brave'', it is mentioned that Vikings were one of the invading forces that attacked the Highlands, forcing the four waring clans to band together and defend their home, creating the Kingdom of DunBroch. Fans went with this idea and made the Hooligans one of the tribes attributed in the war. Because of this, the tribe would feel bitter prejudice and discriminatory, wishing for the princess's (as well as her entire kingdom's) head on a pike. However, should Hiccup and Merida make peace between them, the prejudice will die down just like it did with the dragons. Rapunzel Corona While seldom touched upon, how the tribe reacts to Rapunzel differs. Should the story take place before the climax of Tangled, they would see to her as a guest but think nothing of her, either seeing her as a burden to the village or as a shining light in the same manner as the customers at the Snuggly Duckling. How they would react to her magic should it be made public may either be seen as a blessing from the gods or an ill-omen worthy of linching as a witch. Should the story take place after Tangled, they would treat her as a visiting noble, enjoying her company far more than most others (like Dagur). Comparisons to the Books In the Books Unlike the movie, the Hairy Hooligans have always trained dragons and kept them as pets to hunt with or fish with. In fact, to be an official member of the tribe, one must find a dragon, capture it, and train it. Strangely, almost the entire population of the Hooligan tribe appears to be men and boys, with the only woman mentioned being Stoick's wife, the great Hero Valhallarama. Hypothetically, there must be more women, or they would not be able to keep their population up. Possibly Hiccup simply doesn't interact with any of the women. Although the Hooligan Tribe has no official prominence above the other tribes, it has been the effective leader of the entire archipelago since the days of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I. Almost every King of the Wilderwest rose from the Hairy Hooligans, and even after the kingdom disintegrated the Hooligans' exceptional Bashyball skills allowed them to consistently dominate proceedings at the Thing. In the Film and Series The Hairy Hooligans are constantly fighting with the dragons of the area that provide for the Red Death. The dragons steal the food of the Hooligans in order to appease the Red Death. Following the demise of it, the Hairy Hooligans establish a mutual agreement with the dragons, living in harmony and riding on them. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Groups Category:Tribes